callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dome (Modern Warfare 3)
Dome is a Multiplayer and Survival Mode map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The small map of Dome takes place in an abandoned NATO military outpost, in an unknown location in the Middle East. It is stated as a "Derelict Cold War era desert radar command bunker". The opposing factions are Delta Force and the Spetsnaz. Overview Dome is a small map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 that has many close quarters combat situations. The two main spawn points are near the dome itself, and near the entrance gate on the other side of the map. The dome covers only a little portion of the map, and serves no significant purpose besides possible defensive set-ups. There is a track around the second story of the dome that overlooks most of the map. Nearby the dome is a bunker with two entrances, and there is a bombed-out portion in the middle of the bunker. Across the bunker is a building that has a main room and a back hallway. There are multiple vehicles on the map that can be used for limited cover, one of which is an M1A2 Abrams tank. Survival In Survival, it is a Tier 2 map and has the difficulty of Regular. There are very few spots that are easy to defend, with the exception of the bunker and the dome with the ladders leading to the balcony, which is vulnerable against air support but provides a good point for snipers to pick off hostiles before they reach a players main point. Gallery Tank on Dome.jpg|The M1A2 Abrams Humvees.jpg|Two HMMV's on the map. Dome-Domination.jpg|A view of one of the maps bunkers. View of Dome.jpg|Another view of the map. Dome-2.jpg|The entrance to the facility. Dome-5.jpg|The outer areas of Dome. Dome-6.jpg|An overview of the map. Frog.png|"Frog" Graffiti inside of the main building. File:Dome Top down map.png|Map overview File:Dome_overview_CTF.png|CTF Locations File:Dome_overview_Demolition.png|Demolition Locations File:Dome_overview_Domination.png|Domination Locations File:Dome_overview_HQ.png|HQ Locations File:Dome_overview_Sabotage.png|Sabotage Locations File:Dome_overview_SnD.png|Search and Destroy Locations Trivia *There is a teddy bear in the building underneath one of the desks. *It was featured at the end of the Legend of Karl trailer and the Jimmy Fallon Special Ops gameplay for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *There are 12 oil derricks outside of the map in the surrounding desert. *There is a message written on the dome saying "Beware the bad dogs" *Next to the main entrance of the building, the word "FROG" can be seen on a wall, along with a picture that resembles one. *The dome's roof appears to be made out of a very weak material because some of it is evidently flapping in the wind. *The Abrams tank wears a Woodland camo, despite the map being located at somewhere in Middle East. *Dome is like a combination of Rust and Vacant. Videos Video:MW3 Spec Ops Survival Mode Gameplay ! Survival mode on Dome Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - CTF - Dome Delta Force A CTF match on Dome Category:Delta Force